Tsukasa
Tsukasa is one of the main characters in Pet. He has memory operation abilities with the ability to "image" water, and along with Hiroki uses this to Katsuragi's ends. Tsukasa continues jobs for him and Hiroki to keep their pet fish store the Company funded. Appearance He has short near black colored hair with the fringe styled unevenly across his forehead. Tsukasa also has narrow, almost pastel lilac-colored eyes. For clothing, he is seen wearing a black suit jacket with pronounced shoulder areas, notch lapels, and pockets just above the waist section. The long sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. This jacket is worn over a cream, white, buttoned shirt with a black placket and collar. Tsukasa wears a blue strapped, silver watch, with a blue dial, on his left wrist. Tsukasa also has a black belt with a silver-colored auto grip appearing buckle around the top of his black trousers. These are folded slightly near the bottom to leave his black dress shoes viewable. Personality Easy going, Tsukasa is courteous with others in person and when on the phone to maintain client relations. Supportive to others, he tries to awaken Katsuragi when he is trapped in a memory, and also revisits Hiroki's plan to alter Kenji's memories. For the latter, Tsukasa is persuasive, adding that they will erase any memories Yokota has of Katsuragi as well as pragmatic, such as when he had Kenji indebted to Katsuragi to make him very useful to the company, and would avoid the need to have Kenji killed. He is very patient and in particular cares for Hiroki's well-being. Tsukasa showed a deep sense of fear at some of the scenarios he came across, even thinking about the fact that as an unresponsive child his organs were to be harvested was deemed terrifying. On one occasion he states that rewards do not come for free. He can be emotional, and attempts to mitigate some of the criminal activities he does, since they are not on the side of justice anyway. History As an unresponsive child, Tsukasa was faced with the prospect of having his organs harvested. Gaining the ability to retain memories from Hayashi sharing his peak with him, Tsukasa formed an attachment and wished to live with him. Unable to do so, on Hayashi's advice, Tsukasa done whatever the Company asked of him. He would find Hiroki and enable his Peak to be formed, Tsukasa attempted with limited success to explain Valleys, Peaks and Locks to Hiroki. Older, he met the CEO where Tsukasa shared that his pet is coming along well and ready for a job. With the prospect of doing a job with Hayashi's pet, he is further pleased at possibly moving into a leadership role. Tsukasa knows why a breed of hunting dog is called a "pointer", but hears the CEO think of it as pitiful that even if its master forgets it, it will keep waiting patiently for an order staying in the same pose forever until it dies. Tsukasa is told this is how obedient he should teach his pet to be. Then, that today is the last day he should look up to the traitor Hayashi.Episode 6: Back Door Story Tsukasa is with Hiroki working outside a beach-themed cafe and bar. Responding to Hiroki's suggestion that they open a bar at some point, Tsukasa is for it but he would be the manager. Not appearing fussed at getting soaked alongside Hiroki when he uses the hose, he pays attention to Kenji approaching them. He then retires to their apartment to get changed. Within he prepares some coffee whilst on the phone, and then ignores what Hiroki is saying by busying himself with a newspaper. His phone is seized and flung across the room by Hiroki, taking issue with Tsukasa's facial expression when speaking to the woman on the other end. Explaining that she is a client and that Hiroki is acting like a child, he is wrestled to the ground by Hiroki before Kenji enter the room. Tsukasa is happy to hear the offer of managing the bar, then asks how much the rent money is. He explains a letter Kenji has noticed was on the floor when the newspaper arrived. With Kaori calling again, Tsukasa retrieves the phone, his body is then licked by Hiroki, before he restrains Kenji who is clearly distressed.Pet Manga, Chapter 2 Listening to what he has to say, Tsukasa smiles as it is pieced together what the situation is. After having packed his possessions, he bids farewell to Kenji and heads out with Hiroki, waving to Satoru.Pet Anime, Episode 1: The Crushers A memory shows Tsukasa pacifying Kenji, and telling him to forget everything that happened today. When Katsuragi arrives, he explains they planted a thought in his mind that would set Kenji off when he touched a trigger, in this case a letter. He stops Hiroki from doing anything further when he uses his mind on Katsuragi, and tries to rouse him since he is trapped in his memories. With Kenji having to be crushed now, Tsukasa suggests he and Hiroki modify his memories so he remembers Yokota as someone capable of murder and suicide, instead of having Kenji murdered as Katsuragi ordered. Retorting that not following the rules is what results in memories not matching up, Tsukasa explains that memories are not historical records, rather a mix of what happened in the past and the person's feelings. He is surprised that Katsuragi agrees to their plan, before suspecting Hiroki's involvement with his decision. ]] Holding Hiroki's arm, Tsukasa transforms into a fluid version of himself swirling around Hiroki as a goldfish as they travel to Kenji's best memory. Underwater, he breaches the surface and lands on a hibiscus flower. He is small compared to Hiroki, having to become a droplet of water on his tail fin to get here. Commenting that Hiroki has definitely gotten faster, he might even be a match for Satoru's door. Heading to the memory of where Kenji first met Yokota, Tsukasa is carried by Hiroki as they look around the bar environment they find themselves in. Watching Kenji fight Yokota, it would be easy to swap the Yokota from this locus, and Tsukasa adds they will have to erase any memory of their work together. Travelling to a memory of Kenji and Yokota using needles whilst they discuss the work Katsuragi offers, Tsukasa tells Hiroki there is a good chance this work is connected to Kenji's Valley. He says they will have to look at the Peak and Valley. Seeing that the Valley is of Kenji's childhood and does not involve Katsuragi, the memories are fine to be erased after the Peak has been visited. He along with everyone else are returned to the apartment due to Hiroki, and Tsukasa tends to him in his faint, weakened state. With Hiroki not wanting Kenji to be crushed, Tsukasa asks Katsuragi to give them more time. He suggests heading in with Satoru and sees Hiroki reject that suggestion. Standing in what should be the peak, he points out Hiroki is pushing himself too hard and is still part goldfish. Spotting Kenji and Yokota emerge, Tsukasa's plan is to switch Yokota with Katsuragi as the one who suggests that Kenji open a bar. This would allow Kenji's peak to be kept, and replace the good memory of Yokota so that Kenji remembers him as a murderer so that Kenji does not feel the need to investigate, and so be killed by Katsuragi. Melting into water, he searches for a representation of Katsuragi. Finding a small one on a speedboat, he will play Katsuragi and tells Hiroki to play Yokota. As Katsuragi he suggests to Kenji that he open a bar. His plan is successful as though the peak is a lesser golden sunset, he explains to Hiroki he has saved Kenji's life. In the car with Satoru, he responds to Hiroki's imploring that they open their own place and live a respectable life by replying it sounds good and he will run it by the company.Episode 2: Views of the Peak With Hiroki he had indeed opened their own place, a store selling pet aquarium fish. Katsuragi arrives, and Tsukasa states that he has to resume jobs for him to pay off for the store. He says he will do them by himself so that Hiroki does not have to, and encourages him to look after the store whilst he is gone. On this job, he overhears people discuss someone named Inui and speaking with him sat alone in a bar, Tsukasa introduces himself as the guy with the channel for selling uppers and asks if he got his message. Taking a seat, he busies himself with conversation that he has some connections among musicians and celebrities. Gently waving his hat around all the while he accidentally knocks over a glass and with Inui making physical contact by grabbing his arm, Tsukasa gains access to Inui's mind. At the first point, he is viewing a memory of President Chen asking Satomi if he can set up a meeting with Zhou somehow. Tsukasa confirms the rumor that Inui is at Satomi's beck and call. Going deeper, to Inui's childhood, he sees Inui's abusive mother and other past details. Tsukasa views Inui's upbringing as all elements of his valley but with the moment of Inui found by Satomi, he feels there is someone behind Satomi. In the car with Satoru and Katsuragi, he explains posing as Satomi will not get them anywhere. Whilst Satomi is definitely a part of Inui's peak, it is not really Satomi and that Inui is projecting another person onto Satomi. Tsukasa has an idea of who the real person is and heads out to conform. He declines Satoru's help having made a promise to Hiroki. At an indoor baseball drill facility, Tsukasa pulls up a bat whilst speaking to Inui beside him. Taking ahold of his arm, he witnesses Inui's mother striking him with a ladle and sees Inui take a bat from a young boy. In the scenario where Inui tries to steal the bat from Kenta's father, Tsukasa stands within a stone like world and notes the thing Inui longed for most of all became his valley. Revisiting the peak with this knowledge, something has dawned on Tsukasa and he leaves. Part of what he knows is relayed to others, with the job culminating on a golf course. Tsukasa appears as Inui's mother bellowing that counselor Zhou is his enemy, whilst depicting Zhou as Satomi with the mannerisms of Kenta's father demanding Inui give the bat back. Tsukasa takes no action as Inui slams a golf club into Zhou, before being shot dead by Zhou's accomplices. It is evening as Tsukasa returns to Fish & Fish and is just as happy to be back as Hiroki is to see him. Praising him for running their shop, in the morning he teaches Hiroki how to use the cash register before leaving on another task for Katsuragi. Asking why it has to be them, he hears Mr. Hayashi has been found.Episode 3: Jobs Taking part in a plot with Katsuragi, Tsukasa watches from a nearby building as he receives a call from an agent, Tanaka, who has attained a delivery boy's number who is in contact with Hayashi. They have found Hayashi's whereabouts yet Tsukasa thinks to investigate the ramen shop believing Hayashi to be using it as a point of contact. Unconvinced with Katsuragi's view of the situation, Tsukasa voices just killing him as suggested is unrealistic since it is likely Hayashi is working to have Satoru leave Katsuragi as well. He ends the conversation the way he wanted as Tsukasa heads to investigate the ramen shop. With Katsuragi demanding change from a delivery boy, Tsukasa offers to let him keep it before influencing him to answer some questions first. One concerns Mr. Tanaka in apartment 302. Answering a call from Hiroki, Tsukasa was aware of lookouts monitoring them, justifying that it is Company policy before suggesting that Hiroki just forget they are there. Tsukasa affirms that he wants to go home soon too and replies that he will text Hiroki later. He calls the Pizza Hut store and asks Ron what is he doing there when he hears him on the phone. Hanging up, he runs and successfully finds Hayashi in person before he drives away.Episode 4: The Trap for Hayashi Happy to reach him in time, Tsukasa asks if he had not hear from Katsuragi. Joining him in the car, he reveals Satoru, who Hayashi is looking for, is not at the hotel right now but he knows where he is in Tokyo. Speaking to him along the way, Tsukasa mentions the time he asked the CEO for a drivers license, and was laughed at since he was thirteen at the time. His warm manner of speaking shifts to answering that Hayashi will not indeed be able to see Satoru, since he is under close surveillance. What is more, the car they are in is being tracked, yet Tsukasa continues to elaborate that is exactly why Hayashi picked this car so he could use it as a decoy by getting someone else to drive it. Praising this plan, Tsukasa also raises Hayashi being the one who showed Satoru how to handle the lookouts as well. Complimenting him transfers to Tsukasa explaining that letting himself into Hayashi's car was his one big mistake. After a pause, Tsukasa replies that he has seen Meiling. As the car comes to a halt in a woodland area, Tsukasa expresses to Hayashi that Meiling has to be his greatest masterpiece. Even though she has no personality, that is where she is successful since Hayashi has made a pet that will be loyal forever. Piecing together that Hayashi intends to make a run with Satoru, Tsukasa is reduced to tears realizing that Hayashi intends to save Satoru, but really does not care about him at all. Tsukasa asks why he would return just to run away, before revealing that he is to crush Hayashi. If Tsukasa does that, the CEO is going to make him his son where he will also finally become a Company executive. Putting it all down to Hayashi's selfish attempt to escape, Tsukasa chides him for not continuing to just make "babies" for the Company. Helping them was another significant mistake since he does not know how indebted people feel when having a Peak shared with them. Remembering to when he was a child, Tsukasa was facing having his body used for organ harvesting. He tells Hayashi being someone's everything can be very dangerous as well. With the strong bonds they have, if they spread any further, it may become a threat to the Company. This is why Tsukasa asked them to keep Meiling away from Hayashi. To stop such a bond from forming, she could not be allowed to have personality. Not viewing it as awful, Tsukasa points out Hayashi was the one who told him to join the Company. All he has done for the last twelve years is follow what the company said because he had no choice, and because Hayashi told him to. Crying, Tsukasa remembers when he was younger where Hayashi revealed he could look after him, in addition to Satoru. The winding door memory also shows Tsukasa hearing from Hayashi that if he absolutely insisted, then the three of them could live together. Beaming, Tsukasa as a child says that Hayashi never said that to him back then, and laughs asking if he is seriously trying to rewrite his memories. Assuming his water image, Tsukasa enquires what Hayashi wants to redo, how he waited for him expecting Hayashi at the end, or worked tirelessly to infiltrate the Company. Water emanates out of him into Hayashi's currents of air, as Tsukasa voices now has a personality and other gifts from him. If Hayashi wants to redo that and return Tsukasa to an uncommunicative kid then he will have to crush him. Tsukasa announces if Hayashi loses, he will crush Satoru. His water form is blown away, and as a boy Tsukasa is standing beside Katsuragi on the grounds of a manor, hearing himself addressed as a pet. With Hayashi appearing in his vision, Tsukasa wonders what he is doing this time. Changing into water, stating his memories cannot be changed, Tsuksa declares having a memory bank that cannot be revised by anybody is the one sliver of pride a pet like him can hold onto. To this end he has created a powerful lock. Travelling through a purple landscape, Tsukasa is in a small fish tank informing the young Hiroki about locks, explaining that if he creates some Valleys around his Peak, people will be too scared to enter and tamper with his memories. Seeing Hayashi join them, Tsukasa confirms his pet has a pretty weak lock, unlike his own. Hearing that Hayashi knows where to find his Valley, and reach his Peak, Tsukasa's water form gradually falls away, with his face smirking as it is done so.Episode 5: Locks In a memory he is on an estate, met by the CEO, before his finds the countryside landscape in a large scale state of decay with dismembered bodies and entrails around. Blood is coming from Tsukasa's eyes with a hunting dog, and the CEO's face making up the sky as he hears he is to forget about Hayashi. Relating to the pitiful dog waiting for its master remark, Tsukasa notices Hayashi appear in the vision. Observing a decomposing hunting dog, Tsukasa questions if Hayashi is really trying to change his memories. Becoming water, Tsukasa emerges from the stream in the new mountainous landscape. He tells Hayashi floating above him that the strength of his lock is not just for show. Contemplating the speed of his image compared to Hayashi's and Hiroki's goldfish image, Tsukasa realized that his was slow due to the strength of his own lock. Right here in his Peak is an area where the lock has a restraint on his limits. Considering that being in ones Peak makes them the king of the hill, until an intruder appears, Tsukasa turns into water which encloses around Hayashi. Explaining that Hayashi's Peak is also a fragile place where his sensitivity is unchecked, Tsukasa voices that is was wise to have a secure lock after all as tendrils of water contain Hayashi in an orb prison in the air. Tsukasa feels like he has caught a burglar who was caught trying to pick his lock. Since he is water, Tsukasa uses a puddle ability to go from his Peak into Hayashi's. Tsukasa reveals his trick of his is a back door, something to be left whenever he enters a memory locus. He entered Hayashi's Peak when he first shared it with Tsukasa. He does not have to search through Valleys protecting the Peak to find it, by linking Hayashi's Peak with his using a puddle he has synced his way here. This trick is only possible when his lock is unbolted, and all the while Tsukasa is gleefully causing the stream to rise up into the air. Not thinking it would work as well as this, he listens as Hayashi tells him that Tsukasa removing his lock from his own Peak to come here has also linked directly to Tsukasa's Peak. Crushing this place will also affect Tsukasa's Peak as well, but as the sky obnubilates with dark clouds, he replies what does it matter anymore. Looking to Hayashi as a few drops of blood fall from above, Tsukasa stands among the deluge of body parts raining upon him before being overcome by the ocean of blood. Within the forest his body lies comatose as he is attempted to be roused by Katsuragi. At some point before, it is remembered that he told Katsuragi if anything happened to him, to take him back to Hiroki. In his crushed state Tsukasa stares open mouthed at nothing, and his unresponsive body is returned to the Fish & Fish store where Hiroki awaits. With his face held by Hiroki, water globules are formed nearby from his Image still working, despite whatever has happened to his memory loci. Inwardly Tsukasa lays floating in the sea of blood with his torso from the chest split down the centre. He opens his eyes to Hiroki and asks what he is doing. Chuckling that it is because his lock is weak, Tsukasa begins to sink. He repeats the words on why he is being worried about, and what he said about the first time he was in the car with Hayashi. Able to make eye contact with Hiroki, he is swallowed by his goldfish and taken to Hiroki's Peak, an epipelagic sunlit area of a vast body of water. Conscious, Tsukasa demands to know why he was brought here. Hearing that Hiroki wants to wash away the bad stuff from his Peak, Tsukasa clarifies whether this should be done with the link here still in place. He believes Hiroki can do it before being swallowed and transferred to his own Peak and sees it purified. He notices Hiroki's goldfish tail being all torn up, before awakening by the fish tanks. Laying his hand on Hiroki's head, he thanks him. Images Pet TK.png Episode 1 - Tsukasa soaked.png|Soaked outside the diving bar Pet-ep3-1.png|Pleased to open the "Fish & Fish" store with Hiroki Episode 3 - Hiroki watching.png|Leaving Hiroki to run the store Pet - 03 - Tsukasa and Hiroki as children.png|Meeting Hiroki as a child Episode 3 - Tsukasa observing Inui.png|Tracking Inui Pet - 03 - Imitation.png|Imitating Inui's mother my baby by tsukasa (pet).png|Working with Katsuragi for Hayashi's return Pet - 04 - Hypnosis.png|Requiring information Episode 4 - Tsukasa as water.png|Playing with Hiroki Relationships Hiroki Hiroki is Tsukasa's pet, they work together and get along very well, and he is attentive to Hiroki's feelings. Tsukasa was not fussed at all by Hiroki drenching them both with a hose. Living together above the bar they worked at, Tsukasa also did not seem phased by Hiroki throwing his phone across the room, a sign of how at ease they are around one another. Tsukasa backs Hiroki's plan to alter Kenji's memories rather than have him killed, and is sure Hiroki can handle it. Even though he thinks of course Hiroki cannot run a shop, having never lived anywhere other than a hotel, he bothers supporting Hiroki to such an extent because it is worth it, further stating he would do anything for him. He withheld the knowledge that they were still being monitored by the Company since he knew Hiroki would get mad. Their personalities further differ in that unlike Hiroki, Tsukasa is a lot more wary of others. When considering if anything should happen to him, Tsukasa asked to be taken back to Hiroki since he trusts Tsukasa and will be waiting for his return. No matter what happens, Tsukasa says he has to go back to him. Katsuragi Stopping Hiroki when he interferes with Katsuragi's mind, he tries to wake him. He suggests Katsuragi as the replacement for Yokota in Kenji's memory as he is the only one who fits this scene. Continuing to work with Katsuragi, he explains to him when one finds a "pet" like Hiroki, you do whatever it takes to keep them. Tsukasa remarks that Katsuragi seems strangely happy for someone who was outwitted by Hayashi for two years, and makes other casual remarks as well. Finding Hayashi, Tsukasa rejects Katragi's complacent belief that he is trapped and speaks down to him that he is not following his usual pattern of thought. He is not of the opinion that Tsukasa understands the situation between Hayashi since he only worked with him. Satoru He meets up with Satoru after their business concerning Kenji is concluded. Whilst he suggests completing a memory alteration with Satoru, he changes his mind at Hiroki's urging. Tsukasa would again decline memory working with Satoru having promised Hiroki he would not go in. Hayashi Aware that he has been missing for some time, Tsukasa is tasked with dealing with Hayashi upon being found again. Noting that he is only in contact with someone from a ramen store, Tsukasa feels that no one understands that man like he does. Tracking down Hayashi in person by running in front of his car, he is relieved to have found him. Voicing that this is the first time he has been in a car with him, Tsukasa happily tells Hayashi not to forget he only got his license after Satoru started living with him and that is what made Tsukasa want to get one too. Guessing Hayashi's plans to rejoin Satoru, Tsukasa commends him as someone who knows how to play the company at its own game. Stating he had no idea Hayashi had been watching his movements, Tsukasa praises him as amazing. Becoming tearful at Hayashi intending to save Satoru, Tsukasa always expected Hayashi would come back where they could get back to working together, but has not even thought to ask him how he has been all this time. Tsukasa states that Hayashi is everything to those he has shared his Peak with. Applauding him for always being one step ahead when Hayashi enters his Peak, Tsukasa certainly could not match his speed. His goal was to be like Hayashi, and his final words were why is he still worrying about him as he crushes Hayashi accepting that he would be affected as well. CEO Told he would be adopted as his son if he crushed Hayashi. Tsukasa remembers stating that he had not seen him in some time as he discusses his pet with him. Offered a leadership role, and the advice he should train his pet in the same manner as a hunting dog made to be obedient. Kenji The bar owner they work for and rent a room from, Tsukasa compliments Kenji on his hearing when he replies to Hiroki's remark. Seeing him appear pale and somewhat confused, Tsukasa shows concern for him. His niceties extend to calming him using a mind effecting power. His memory changing plan involves having Kenji not suspecting anything wrong with Yokota becoming a murderer and then committing suicide. Ron He recognizes Ron's voice right away when he speaks to him at a Pizza Hut. Meiling Aware of her a pet who is so obedient, everyone calls her "baby". Inui Tsukasa introduces himself as a party planner with connections to celebrities and says he can introduce Inui to woman. Learning details of his childhood as Kyoko and the abused experienced from his mother, Tsukasa is understanding when he suspects Inui is projecting another person onto Satomi. It is the masquerade he needs to create right now to survive. Practising baseball, he states he comes here often but is not getting any better. Kaori He shows a professional side in interacting with someone he considers a good client. Tsukasa remains friendly and gives the excuse that his smartphone is on the fritz when their earlier call came to an end due to Hiroki. He is dismayed that she hangs up. Abilities Tsukasa's Image Using the image of water, Tsukasa can become a fluid like version of himself to travel between memory points in people. Water can drip away to envelop others and he can leave behind puddles in other people's Peaks to act as a back door entrance to them. Tsukasa feels his image is slow compared to others on account of it being water, or so he mistakenly believed. A waterfall has great strength but Tsukasa's image was hindered by his lock strength that hindered his movements. Peak He gained the mountainous landscape Peak from Hayashi, including the vibrant meadows with patches of pink flowers spread intermittently, with a winding river through it. The mountains on either side and blue skies also made up Tsukasa's Peak. The difference to Hayashi's Peak is the absence of large black butterflies. Valley A torrential downpour of blood quickly turns a Peak into an ocean of gory bodies. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters